


Flowers

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dadgil, Dadgil Week (Devil May Cry), Gen, au cuz baby nero, baby boy nero is PURE, dante is already the best uncle, i heard its dadgil week so here i am, soft, vergil being a dad D':, vergil wants to try his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: A quick drabble. Vergil leads toddler Nero home at last.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	Flowers

It took Vergil a minute to realize that the small child that had been walking beside him was no longer following him. He turned to see the toddler leaning over a dandelion poking up from a crack in the sidewalk, his blue eyes intent on the yellow flower.

“Nero,” Vergil said, reaching to take his son’s hand, “Come now. Dante…” he paused, frowning, “ _Uncle_ Dante is waiting.” The child glanced up, and then clasped three of Vergil’s fingers. Vergil shook his head, gently leading his son down the sidewalk towards _Devil May Cry._ It had been a long way _home_. Vergil let out a soft breath. _Home…_ he had not thought about _Devil May Cry_ or Dante like that before. Something about holding the little hand of his son changed _everything._

He wanted to tell little Nero about where they were going. The toddler followed after his father silently. _Does he even know…. that we belong together, that we’re related?_ Dante had taken one look at the child sitting on the steps of the orphanage, and he had _known_. “He’s one of us.” Vergil hadn't been able to deny the resemblance. _My son._ Something akin to regret, or guilt, washed over him at the thought. _What kind of father can I be for him?_ This child was placing _all_ his trust in Vergil. The way he let him lead, the way he held his hand tight—like it was his lifeline. _Am I really worthy of that trust?_ He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling Nero’s arm go taught, the toddler had paused again, looking over some daisies growing up against the brick walls of an apartment building.

“We’re very nearly there, Nero,” Vergil said, gently squeezing his hand. “Very nearly home.” Dante had headed home early while Vergil finished paperwork. _Hopefully he managed to get a crib, as promised._ He only realized he was walking too fast when Nero stumbled, and Vergil _barely_ caught him, pulling him up into his arms. “It’s alright,” he whispered. “Just one last block.”

Dante was waiting on the front steps of the shop. He glanced up the moment he saw Vergil approaching with Nero in his arms. “Heyyyy,” he laughed, “There's my favorite brother and nephew.”

“We are your _only_ brother and nephew,” Vergil said as Dante reached out to tousle Nero’s hair. Vergil let out an exasperated sigh, reaching up to smooth down his son’s hair, and then set the toddler on the steps next to Dante. “Did you acquire a crib?”

“A crib?”

“Dante!” Vergil snapped, “The whole _purpose_ of you coming home—”

“I know, I know,” Dante grinned, “I’m just kidding, of course, I did. Anything for my favorite nephew.”

“ _You’re_ taking to this quite well,” Vergil said, narrowing his eyes.

Dante grew quiet, studying his twin brother, “How are you feeling, Vergil?”

Vergil hesitated, “I…” He had a million thoughts spinning through his head. But the prevailing emotion was something he was not familiar with. Anxieties. Worry. Fear. That he wouldn’t be what Nero needed. That he couldn’t offer this child everything he deserved. That he wasn’t _good enough_. There was a tug at his sleeve, and he glanced down to see big blue eyes and chubby cheeks.

A little hand held up a dandelion plucked from the sidewalk. “For oo,” Nero mumbled, “Daddy.”

The name was like a knife to his heart. Emotions—stronger than he had felt before. _My son._ He crouched down, straightening his child’s coat, and taking the flower from him, and hesitating only for a moment before smiling. “Thank you, Nero.”

_My son._ He knew, in that instant, that maybe he wasn’t good enough, maybe he still had things to learn. But he was going to do everything in his power to protect this child, to give him a happy life. Nero smiled, throwing himself into Vergil’s arms, knocking the elder of the twins off balance, only for a moment, before he wrapped an arm around his son and stood.

“Alright then,” he said, holding Nero tight in his embrace. He glanced over at Dante, who was grinning from ear to ear. “We should determine what to have for dinner.”

“Vergil, I don’t know what you were going to say before,” Dante said, leading them up the steps to the door of the shop, “But, I think you’re going to be just fine.”


End file.
